¿Y si fuera ella?
by Lin Lane
Summary: Carmilla parece una chica reservada y difícil de entablar amistad, pero Laura ve en ella algo más allá de su fachada rebelde y hastiada de la vida. Poco a poco no solo irá descubriendo el verdadero interior de la morena taciturna, sino que un mundo completamente nuevo y ajeno se le irá rebelando ante sus maravillados ojos. Aunque todo cuento de hadas tiene sus tinieblas...


CAPÍTULO I: LAURA

Carmilla tuvo que detener sus pasos nada más abrir la puerta de la habitación. Se quedó con el pomo en la mano y no le quedó más remedio que pasear la mirada por todos los integrantes que ocupaban la estancia.

\- ¡Oh, Carmilla, no esperábamos que…! – Laura se apresuró a levantarse de la cama y situarse en el medio del cuarto, algo nerviosa- Es decir, ésta también es tu habitación, claro, ¿por qué no íbamos a pensar que pudieras venir en cualquier momento? ¡Absurdo! -se rio y buscó con la mirada el apoyo de las personas a su alrededor un tanto desesperada-. Sólo creíamos que un día como hoy, pues… Ya sabes, una noche como ésta, tú… -cogió aire y se retorció las manos.

\- Déjame adivinar, pastelito -la morena se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, una sonrisa desganada y distante curvándole los labios oscuros-. Pensasteis que la gótica bicho raro desaparecería en un aquelarre durante toda la noche, ocupada en rituales de sacrificio y pactos satánicos con los dioses del inframundo para obtener la promesa de vida eterna, ¿me equivoco de mucho?

Todo el mundo hizo mutis por el foro y Laura tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada, masajeándose una mejilla con disimulo al sentir su ardor. Carmilla resopló con ojos en blanco, entrando al fin y cerrando con estruendo la puerta. Se acercó con paso sinuoso hacia la rubia atormentada y se inclinó para cogerle la corbata roja y dorada que le rodeaba el delicado cuello. Tiró levemente, forzando a la chica a dar un último paso hacia ella y entrar en su espacio personal. Sonrió un tanto más al notar que no tuvo que emplear demasiada fuerza para lograrlo.

\- ¿En serio, galletita? -ronroneó con ceja alzada-. ¿No pudiste encontrar nada más original?

Laura desvió la mirada a un lado y se sintió un tanto más mortificada al escuchar la mofa en la voz endemoniada de la morena. Que los hubiera pillado era más que suficiente para hacer que la rubia se sintiera incómoda, pero los apelativos golosos tampoco ayudaban mucho, la verdad. A fin de cuentas, habían organizado una fiesta de Halloween a sus espaldas. A pesar de los incansables esfuerzos de Laura para incluir a Carmilla, no había logrado que ninguna de sus amistades llegara siquiera a plantearse la posibilidad. Se había pasado una semana entera de planificaciones a espaldas de su compañera de habitación y, dada la naturaleza honesta de la estudiante de periodismo, le había resultado no sólo tortuoso a nivel físico -esconder pruebas de trajes, intentar reuniones a deshoras cuando la morena permanecía recluida en clases, etc- sino a nivel mental.

Sí…

Ya está, lo acababa de admitir.

Le sabía mal.

Laura alzó los ojos y le devolvió al fin la mirada a Carmilla. Detrás de toda aquella fachada de inquebrantable ironía y fanfarronada, a lo largo de las últimas semanas, Laura había empezado a descubrir leves atisbos de lo que realmente había tras aquellos ojos inescrutables e impávidos. Le supuso un precio un tanto alto, pero la rubia sabía que en el fondo había merecido la pena.

Y es que, aparentemente, pasar la gripe era, ironías de destino, el mejor remedio para conocer a Carmilla Karnstein.

Ni siquiera había hecho falta admitirse a sí misma el malestar en general en el que se había despertado aquella cierta mañana. De hecho, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de reconocer los síntomas. Simplemente, se despertó con una taza humeante de manzanilla en su mesita de noche y una Carmilla con mirada seria sentada en su cama. A una distancia prudencial, eso sí. Le tendió una pastilla blanca, que se tomó sin rechistar, y le acercó la taza a los labios para que sorbiera, no sin antes resoplar ella misma para enfriar el té. Laura había obedecido y presenciado toda aquella escena en una especie de estupor ilusorio, muy temerosa de romper cualquiera que hubiera sido el hechizo que convirtió a su gruñona compañera de habitación en aquella especie de alma cándida, aunque diera el mismo pavor.

A partir de entonces, las atenciones habían sido incesantes. Extrañas y un tanto incómodas al principio, pero la persistencia de Carmilla simplemente las sumió en una suerte de rutina de cuidados que, en algún momento, empezó a resultarles cómoda a ambas. Laura ya no se sobresaltaba cuando sentía la fría palma de la mano en su frente en plena madrugada. Tampoco a Carmilla le parecía incomodar más de lo normal el tener que leerle en alto algunos de sus pasajes favoritos a Laura tras varias súplicas. De hecho, la última vez ni siquiera tuvo que pedírselo: bastó una mirada insistente desde su cama, mientras Carmilla leía tranquilamente en la suya, para que la morena resoplara y empezara a hacerlo en voz alta.

Y aunque Laura sabía que su relación estaba migrando silenciosa pero irremediablemente hacia otro nivel -quizás no fuera amistad, pero a la rubia se le parecía bastante al compañerismo- no pudo evitar preguntarse porqué Carmilla ocultaba deliberadamente aquella faceta más humana y cercana hacia ella cuando estaban presente sus amigos. De hecho, no solo la ocultaba sino que la enmascaraba con todos aquellos irritantes apelativos golosos cuando se refería a ella y, lo que era más enervante, se enfundaba en aquel repelente personaje rompecorazones, hastiado de la vida, medio lascivo y descarado. A Laura no le sorprendía en absoluto que a nadie de su círculo de amistades le inspirara ni un solo ápice de confianza aquella Carmilla rebelde y resabiada, empecinada en hacer sonar cualquier cosa en un obsceno chiste sexual -o, lo que era peor, macabra-, todo por el aparente placer que le suponía sacarle los colores a la rubia delante de sus amigos.

Pero lo que más le molestaba a Laura era que, de un modo u otro, ella misma también era cómplice de perpetuar aquella doble personalidad de la morena. Sin poder encontrar una razón siquiera plausible, se dio cuenta de que no había hecho un esfuerzo real en tratar de convencer a sus amigos de que Carmilla en realidad no era lo que aparentaba. No se había encontrado con el tiempo suficiente ni las ganas de describirles a la verdadera Carmilla, aquella que solo se mostraba cuando estaban a solas. Incluso después de la gripe, cuando ya se encontraba sana y salva.

Laura le devolvió la mirada a Carmilla, y se esforzó en superar la vergüenza y la quemazón de sus mofletes.

Se permitió entonces recordar cómo la morena le había devuelto el abrazo aquella mañana, cuando Laura había entrado como un huracán en la habitación y se había lanzado a sus brazos en un arrebato de alegría tras superar el examen de literatura al que tanto la había ayudado a estudiar, aunque jamás lo admitiera. En realidad, se había limitado a rebatir sus argumentos del comentario de texto que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado a Laura. Frustrada, había leído en alto su trabajo mientras recorría la habitación de arriba abajo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en el escritorio para hacer un par de cambios. Carmilla había permanecido en silencio la primera media hora, trabajando desde su propio lado de la habitación, hasta que cerró su libro con estruendo y se incorporó irritada para detener el enloquecido vaivén de la rubia, cogiéndola por los hombros y obligándola a sentarse en la cama con impaciencia. Estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche repasando sus apuntes y fue entonces cuando Laura descubrió que Carmilla no solo era una gran lectora, sino también una gran intérprete. Sus opiniones y teorías eran, en su mayoría, sorprendentes y les daban un giro casi vertiginoso a sus propias ideas, preconcebidas o no por la influencia de la educación y de sus propios profesores hasta aquel entonces.

Laura se mordió el labio inferior cuando descubrió un atisbo de tristeza tras la endurecida mirada de aquella aparentemente coqueta e impasible Carmilla.

Nunca, jamás habían hablado de lo que les estaba ocurriendo. Ni de lo que sucedía cuando estaban a solas, ni de lo que aparentaban cuando estaban acompañadas. Simplemente todo estaba embutido en el aire, en una especie de limbo en suspenso. Ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a ponerle palabras a aquella extraña situación.

Laura soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada hacia los dedos que seguían reteniendo su corbata de Hogwarts. Carmilla hizo los mismo y retiró el agarre lentamente, volviéndole a colocar la prenda pulcramente sobre el esternón. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para solo darse cuenta ellas de la suave caricia de despedida que el dedo pulgar de Carmilla le dio a la tela a rayas.

La rubia cerró los ojos momentáneamente cuando sintió que la morena daba un paso atrás y volvía a ponerse la máscara, reanudando el teatro.

No era como si ellos hubieran organizado la fiesta en sí. De hecho, era una celebración multitudinaria de todo el campus a la que, evidentemente, cualquiera estaba invitado. Laura y su reducido grupo de amigos simplemente habían decidido organizar primero una pequeña reunión, antes de acudir al evento, en la que se disfrazarían, tomarían un par de bebidas y picotearían otros tantos tentempiés. Además, la futura periodista estaba completamente segura de que, si le hubiera comentado a Carmilla de acudir a la reunión, la morena se hubiera negado rotundamente, chiste macabro incluido.

Pero al menos hubiera sabido que Laura la había tenido en cuenta, que había pensado en ella a pesar de la evidente negativa. Quizás incluso hubiera servido como una buena excusa para agradecerle todo el cuidado y apoyo que Carmilla le había brindado sin el menor atisbo de duda, por muy inexplicable que le siguiera pareciendo. Además, era muy posible que, a pesar de que se habría reído durante días de su elección como Hermione, habría acabado ayudándola con el traje.

Laura apretó la mandíbula.

Demasiado tarde.

\- No te preocupes, turroncito -reanudó la farsa, aunque esta vez Laura no estaba segura de si el desprecio que arrastró su voz era del todo fingido-. Podéis seguir con vuestra super party de freaks, sólo he venido a por unos cuantos ojos de tritón y el caldero mágico.

Y tras coger unas cuantas bolsas del armario, se fue sin mirar atrás.

* * *

No fue hasta pasada la medianoche que no la vio por la fiesta. De hecho, hasta ese mismo instante, Laura no fue consciente de que la había estado buscando durante toda la noche. Quizás con la esperanza de encontrar un momento con ella a solas para disculparse o… Tal vez, como mínimo, para explicarse.

¿Pero, realmente, qué había que explicar?

No eran amigas.

Además, ¿qué sentido tenía que Carmilla se esforzara tanto en aparentar indiferencia cuando estaban rodeadas y esperara, a su vez, que Laura la invitara a formar parte del grupo que tanto menospreciaba?

Era absurdo.

Laura observó con ceño fruncido desde detrás de la fogata, alrededor de la cual su grupo se había reunido, cómo Carmilla salía del edificio principal del campus y se adentraba en la gran extensión de césped que lo rodeaba. Había como unas cuatro o cinco hogueras esparcidas por todo el jardín, gente yendo y viniendo del edificio, puesto que era en su interior donde se estaba dando el gran baile de disfraces y donde el ponche y la barra libre acaparaban toda la popularidad de los más fiesteros -que, por alguna razón, parecían ser todos miembros de la hermandad de los Zeta-. Aquí fuera estaban los grupos de estudiantes menos dados a la juerga, más pacíficos, más cerebrales, más…

 _Más freaks_ , tuvo que admitir Laura, echando una mirada alrededor y contando, a bote pronto, a un Voldemort, un grupo entero de Hobbits, al menos media docena de super héroes entre los que se encontraba - _oh, por dios…_ \- a tres Power Rangers y un par de Son Gokus.

Laura miró a sus amigos y no pudo evitar sonreír un tanto afectada. No es que les fuera mucho mejor, contando con el elenco entero de los Caza Fantasmas y el trío Harry Potter, ¿verdad?

Para su sorpresa, Carmilla se fue directa hacia la hoguera de los Hobbits, los cuales la acogieron con evidente alegría -sonrisas sinceras, un par de palmadas en la espalda, incluso un intercambio de abrazos con varios de ellos-, sentándose entre la comunidad de los pies peludos con absoluta familiaridad.

 _¿Pero qué…?_

Antes siquiera de que llegara a formular la pregunta -o de que se le escapara en alto, para ser más específicas-, Danny, la más perspicaz de sus amigas, se inclinó hacia su oído para respondérsela.

\- Son los del club de Lectura, Ensayo y Literatura -la informó sucinta-. No tengo la más remota idea de qué demonios han visto en ella, pero la veneran como si fuera su diosa. Se pasan domingos enteros encerrados en ese antro de claustro que tienen en el ala oeste de Silas.

 _¿Los domingos?_

Laura pestañeó en dirección a la morena completamente confusa. Hasta entonces había creído que Carmilla pasaba los domingos en familia, dado que, religiosamente y sin faltar ni un día, se despedía de la rubia a primera hora de la mañana con una bolsa pequeña de deporte, en la que Laura había deducido que cabría poco menos que una muda y un par de libros, y no volvía hasta bien entrada la tarde. Incluso noche. De hecho, algunas veces ni siquiera había vuelto para dormir: había aparecido el lunes a primerísima hora.

\- A saber qué barbaridades hacen ahí dentro -añadió Danny, con mirada oscurecida-. Solo hace falta verlos para saber que son una panda de depravados, por muy cultos y literatos que puedan parecerte. Créeme, estoy en la junta de hermandades y he oído auténticas salvajadas. La palabra orgía se queda corta si hablamos de…

Laura dejó de escuchar cuando una de las chicas de la fogata Hobbit se levantó y le ofreció una taza metálica, exactamente igual que las que Frodo y Sam usaron en su interminable viaje. Carmilla tomó la taza de forma casi reverencial y la agradeció con una sonrisa tímida, completamente inusual en ella, mientras la chica se la devolvía de forma cálida y le daba un par de palmaditas en la cabeza. Había visto el atisbo de esa sonrisa una sola vez, y ni siquiera podía estar segura, puesto que la chica era tan poco dada a sonreír que Laura estuvo tentada a pensar que lo había imaginado. Pero se resistió a creer que hubiera sido una ilusión.

Carmilla Karsntein le había sonreído de aquella cohibida y casi escurridiza manera el día en que aterrizó en la residencia completamente empapada de pies a cabeza. Laura no supo cómo reaccionar al principio, dado que la morena entró pisando fuerte, encharcando todo el suelo, y refunfuñando cosas realmente insultantes acerca de la lluvia, los charcos y los coches. Al fin, Laura saltó como un resorte a por toallas y, aunque Carmilla se resistió al principio, la rubia la convenció de no ser ridícula y de que cuatro manos ayudaban mejor que dos a desvestirse.

¡Además, lo estaba dejando todo perdido de agua!

Mientras Carmilla se duchaba, Laura escurrió todas sus prendas en el lavadero de la mini cocina que compartían. Las colocó a lo largo del salpicadero para que se secaran, a falta de tendedero y puesto que hasta el día siguiente la lavandería seguiría cerrada, y se preguntó qué perfume usaba Carmilla que incluso resistía un chaparrón de agua. Cuando la morena salió envuelta en toallas y aun con mohín fastidiado, Laura se la quedó mirando. No se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal hasta que notó que la chica no se movía de la puerta del baño y, aunque fuera bastante habitual en ella, permanecía muda y contraída.

Laura bajó la mirada al césped y jugueteó con algunas hierbas al recordar la repentina -y totalmente involuntaria, por supuesto- ternura que había sentido por aquella gruñona y avergonzada Carmilla cuando al fin se decidió a reconocer a regañadientes que no le quedaban prendas para usar, ni siquiera a modo de pijama. Laura le tendió uno de sus pantalones anchos de cuadros escoceses y, de entre todas las camisetas que pudo prestarle, se dio cuenta de que le dio su favorita: la de Woodstock, esa monada de pajarito mudo de Snoopy al que Laura adoraba y veneraba desde su más tierna infancia. No quiso pensar mucho en ello, se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras Carmilla rodaba de ojos al verse con el risueño pajarito estampado en su pecho. Luego murmuró algo acerca de devolverle las prendas al día siguiente, en cuanto las lavara.

Laura se limitó a ponerse de puntillas y darle un besito en la mejilla, regalándole la camiseta y deseándole buenas noches.

Fue entonces cuando pudo ver ese amago de sonrisa, antes de que Carmilla se apartara algo contrariada y le deseara en un fastidiado murmullo buenas noches también.

\- Laura, ¿me estás escuchando?

La rubia levantó la cabeza y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

\- ¿Queréis más ponche? -le preguntó al grupo mientras se ponía en pie, ignorando la mirada acusadora de Danny-. Voy a por la última ronda y regreso a la residencia, chicos -anunció, sacudiéndose los pantalones y la parte baja de su capa de Hogwart.

No se sorprendió demasiado de que la mitad de ellos se levantaran igual. Se dirigieron en tropel hacia el edificio principal y Laura se cuidó de permanecer a la derecha del grupo, donde sabía tendría una mejor visión de la hoguera de los Hobbits cuando pasaran junto a ella. Y a pesar de que unos cuantos sí les dirigieron la mirada, incluso algunos les llegaron a cabecear en forma de medio saludo, Carmilla no despegó la mirada de las llamaradas de la fogata. Parecía completamente hipnotizada.

 _O simplemente te acaba de ignorar como tú la has ignorado a ella,_ no pudo evitar pensar Laura, sin querer reconocer del todo lo que aquel pensamiento le había dolido.

Se fue directa a los servicios, mientras sus compañeros se dirigieron a por la última copa de ponche. Necesitaba desesperadamente hacer pis y, entre unas cosas y otras, lo había estado retrasando desde hacía más de dos horas. El lavabo, como era de esperar, estaba atiborrado de chicas retocándose el maquillaje, haciendo cola para usar los servicios o, simplemente, haciendo corrillos y comentando con marujeo cómo les estaba yendo la noche con sus citas. Laura suspiró y se hizo paso para colocarse en la cola. Se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos, a la espera.

El rostro de Carmilla resultaba interesante cuando la tenue luz del fuego le bañaba los rasgos. Laura recreó con facilidad la expresión en la que la morena se había absorto en las llamas. No fueron más que un par de segundos, pero a Laura se le grabó la imagen a fuego en la retina.

Parecía tan triste.

Y tan hermosa.

Abrió sobresaltada los ojos al sentir como alguien le clavaba un talón en el dedo meñique del pie y tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar un alarido. De forma abrupta, una vampira tambaleante se le disculpó, en un incomprensible balbuceo, para acto seguido precipitarse a trompicones entre las chicas y encerrarse a la fuerza en uno de los cubículos. Un grito horrorizado salió de dentro y Laura se tapó la boca, con los ojos desorbitados.

 _¡Oh, dios mío!_

Segundos más tarde, una conejita Playboy salía despavorida del cubículo con los muslos chorreantes de vómito y la mayor ristra de insultos que Laura jamás había escuchado. Había incluso algunos que, estaba segura, ni Carmilla tenía en su registro. Sonrió al añadir a su lista personal algunos de ellos, impaciente por ver la cara que pondría la morena cuando tuviera ocasión de soltárselos.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que su compañera de habitación era toda una celebridad en el arte del insulto fue a la mañana siguiente de que se instalase en su habitación. Apenas habían hablado, Carmilla se limitó a presentarse y a ignorarla completamente desde que pisó la residencia. Laura aún no sabía que era un rasgo más de la personalidad de la morena. No era nada personal, simplemente era callada, intensa, y ahorraba palabras como el que atesora pepitas de oro.

Carmilla Karnstein solo abría la boca y congraciaba al mundo con su don de palabra cuando era absoluta y exclusivamente necesario.

Al principio a Laura, derrochadora de palabras nata, oralista y habladora desde una imperiosa temprana edad, acostumbrada a no filtrar pensamientos y a explicárselo absolutamente todo a todo el mundo, se sintió noqueada y tremendamente estupefacta de la parquedad de Carmilla. Pasó del desconcierto a la frustración en muy poco tiempo, sin embargo. Los esfuerzos para entablar conversación con la recién llegada ya no eran parte de un reto personal, empecinada ella en sonsacarle algo más que un par de monosílabos -cuando la fortuna le sonreía-, ya empezaban a ser una tarea prácticamente titánica e imposible.

Lo que más le contrariaba era que sabía que Carmilla no era silenciosa por timidez ni recato. El caso es que la había encontrado enfrascada en largas charlas en la cafetería con un par de compañeros, tanto que apenas habían probado bocado de sus almuerzos. Por no hablar de lo habladora que se volvía en presencia de sus amigos para intentar avergonzarla hasta los tuétanos.

Sin embargo, cuando Laura estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla y deducir que quizás, triste y llanamente, a Carmilla no le caía bien, enfermó de la gripe y el resto fue historia.

En todo caso, fue precisamente por el hecho de que apenas había logrado sonsacarle un par de palabras que el impacto de despertarse aquella segunda mañana con una ristra de insultos de marinero en la voz engolada de Carmilla la llevó a pegar un bote en la cama y a sentarse contra la pared, su almohada amarilla aprisionada con fuerza contra su pecho. Por unos segundos temió que le hubiera tocado una completa loca por compañera de habitación, entre que parecía muda y de repente soltaba sapos y culebras a mansalva a modo de buenos días.

Pero no consiguió que el espanto le durara mucho más que un par de minutos. La verdad es que tenía su gracia ver cómo Carmilla rebuscaba en su enorme bolsa de viaje algo que era evidente que se había olvidado, la cabeza perdida en sus profundidades, mientras la retalía de absurdas -aunque increíblemente originales- comparativas, amenazas y maldiciones escapaban de su boca como pequeños misiles de absoluto cinismo y creatividad.

Laura procuró apartarse del camino de la encolerizada conejita y aprovechó el desconcierto general para colarse en uno de los cubículos.

Mientras hacía sus necesidades no pudo evitar pensar en la cara que puso Carmilla cuando, a mitad de una de sus lecturas en alto, Laura la detuvo y la retó a mejorar el insulto del personaje que acababa de leer. La morena se limitó a alzar una ceja y a devolverle el reto, puesto que al parecer creía que Laura era una especie de criatura absurdamente cándida, casta y pura incapaz de insultar siquiera a una mariquita. Laura se enderezó en su cama, arrastrando las mantas consigo y cobijándose cual capullo de mariposa mientras pensaba furiosamente en el peor de los insultos que pudiera imaginar.

 _¿Cándida, casta y pura?_

Ah, no. Ni hablar.

Evidentemente no superó el reto, pero se alegró casi inmediatamente de ello, puesto que se pasaron la tarde entera mejorando las habilidades de expresión en negativo de Laura. Uno de los trucos que más le valió fue cuando Carmilla le aconsejo que simplemente juntara algo que la asqueara profundamente con un adjetivo que la hiciera enfurecer de igual modo. Y así pasó de la "pedazo de babosa hipócrita" al "lame pus de culo cucaracha". Muy pronto se volvió como una especie de juego entre ellas: en cuanto a Laura se le ocurría uno nuevo, se lo soltaba a Carmilla en busca de su aprobación. De momento solo había conseguido tres aprobados, pero iba mejorando.

Se reunió de nuevo con sus amigos, que ya empezaban a terminarse sus bebidas. Cogió el gran cucharón para rellenarse un vaso de ponche.

Sólo esperaba que las cosas no se hubieran estropeado mucho entre ellas. Realmente disfrutaba de los ratos que pasaba con Carmilla, aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Quizás solo estaba exagerando, como le solía ocurrir cuando sobre analizaba una situación que le resquebrajaba los esquemas o amenazaba su zona de confort. Quizás simplemente llegaría a su habitación y se encontraría a la Carmilla de siempre leyendo tranquilamente en su cama, con aquellas gafas de montura de pasta, una taza de chocolate caliente en su mesita y aquella postura desganada, perdida entre las mantas esparcidas sin sentido sobre su cama, disfrutando de uno de sus múltiples libros de filosofía. Alzaría la mirada y la saludaría con una media inclinación, pretendiendo ignorarla mientras Laura se cambiara a su pijama y se metiera en la cama. Carmilla esperaría unos minutos más y, sin mediar palabra, apagaría la luz para no molestar el sueño de la rubia, cosa que había notado que hacía fuera la hora que fuera -incluso cuando era muy temprano y Laura sabía que Carmilla hubiera seguido leyendo un buen rato más. Laura le desearía las buenas noches, costumbre que también se había establecido entre ellas y que, sorprendentemente para la rubia, no compartía con nadie más. Y entonces, también tras unos instantes de silencio, sonreiría cual criatura cuando la respuesta de la morena atravesara la oscuridad que las envolvía en un murmullo sospechosamente cálido.

Laura intentó esconder aquella misma sonrisa tras su vaso de ponche, dispuesta a tomar un sorbo.

Tenía que reconocer que el sentimiento siempre había estado allí, pero ahora que parecía haber molestado a la morena, afloraba con más ímpetu.

Quería ser su amiga.

Pero antes de que la revelación le llegara realmente al cerebro, se sobresaltó cuando unos dedos le rodearon la muñeca e hicieron que su bebida se tambaleara frente a sus labios. No tuvo tiempo de voltearse para ver de quién demonios eran: se sintió repentinamente envuelta en un perfume demasiado familiar mientras una voz se le colaba por el oído izquierdo.

\- No bebas eso -le susurró con un leve tono imperante que descuadró a Laura si cabe un poco más.

La rubia bajó la mirada confusa a su bebida, mientras sentía como la mano intrusa forzaba a su muñeca a bajar y dejar el vaso de vuelta en la mesa. Obedeció, sorprendentemente sin resistencia aparente, notando una sensación extraña en las tripas cuando sintió una mano en su baja espalda. No le hizo falta ver la rotunda incomodidad reflejada en el rostro de sus amigos para saber quién estaba a su lado. Más exactamente, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Inspiró hondo antes de alzar la mirada y encontrarse con los serios e impertérritos ojos de Carmilla.

\- Oh, hola… -saludó torpemente.

Parpadeó un tanto desconcertada por la dura mirada que la morena les echó a sus compañeros, obviando su salutación. Pero Laura estaba demasiado contenta y abrumada a la vez por el hecho de que Carmilla se le hubiera acercado como para sospechar que aquel no fuera uno más de los comportamientos excéntricos de su compañera antisocial de habitación. Había estado toda la noche trabajando mentalmente en un hipotético discurso por si conseguía reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse a la morena e intentar pedirle disculpas. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que el encuentro se produciría al revés.

Cuando Carmilla volvió a prestarle atención, la acercó un poco más a ella mientras le hablaba de cara a la galería, como advirtió rápidamente Laura.

\- ¿Vamos, caramelito? -le propuso con voz falsamente seductora, alzando una ceja y mirando de soslayo a sus amigos-. No me apetece irme sola y ya sabes que tu presencia siempre me resulta deliciosamente placentera -coqueteó con sonrisa estudiada-. Además, sabes que me gusta que tú, y solamente tú, me arropes por las noches -añadió con un guiño de ojo.

Laura suspiró y apretó los labios.

\- Vamos...

Y entonces, y para estupor de todos los presentes, Carmilla deslizó una mano por el interior de su brazo y capturó la mano de Laura en el más sutil y elegante de los gestos. La rubia sintió el leve tirón y empezó a andar tras los firmes pasos de la morena, incapaz de mediar palabra. Observó el enlace entre maravillada e incómoda, una suerte de contradicción a la que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse cuando se trataba de Carmilla. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya estaban a medio camino de la residencia, todos sus compañeros largo tiempo atrás olvidados en el baile, cuando notó que Carmilla al fin aminoraba el paso y relajaba el agarre de sus manos.

Sin embargo, no la soltó.

Laura pudo al fin ponerse al lado de la morena, sin la sensación de sentirse arrastrada como un cachorrito. Y entonces, sin pensárselo mucho, se permitió la osadía de entrelazar sus dedos. Aventuró una mirada de soslayo al rostro de Carmilla, pero no pareció inmutarse lo más mínimo. A aquellas alturas, sabía que resultaría inútil intentar entablar conversación con la morena. Tampoco es que supiera exactamente qué decir, dadas las circunstancias. Así que se obligó a relajarse y a disfrutar del extraño, aunque bienvenido, paseo en silencio.

Era una noche estrellada, salpicada de alguna que otra nube perdida vistiendo la luna de un translúcido y vaporoso tul. Hacía bastante fresco, pero Laura contaba con la gruesa capa de Hermione calentándola agradablemente. Quizás por eso su mano parecía estar en llamas, en contraste con el bloque gélido al que iba agarrada. Se mordió el labio inferior, como ya iba siendo costumbre en la rubia cada vez que dudaba. Volvió a arriesgar una mirada hacia el perfil anguloso y concentrado de Carmilla.

Bueno, realmente ya hacía rato que estaban unidas y ciertamente Carmilla no entraba en calor.

La naturaleza compasiva de la futura periodista empezaba a escocerle de forma bastante molesta detrás de la sien, así que esperó unos minutos más antes de que su conciencia al fin se impusiera. Levantó la unión de sus manos, cobijándolas con su otra mano. Intentó calentar la mano de Carmilla con un par de alientos cálidos y luego se metió el enlace dentro del bolsillo interno de la capa Hogwart. Fue Laura, entonces, quien rehusó devolverle la mirada a Carmilla cuando ésta la miró de forma cuestionadora. Intentó no sonreír, sin problemas para imaginar cómo la ceja derecha de la morena se alzaba inequívocamente.

No quiso pensar muy profundamente en lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo quiso atesorar aquel instante y alargarlo tanto como le fuera posible. Había estado batallando toda la tarde y la noche contra sus sentimientos de mala conciencia y culpabilidad. Y había sido, franca y sorprendentemente, agotador. Era tan agradable haberse liberado de ellos, aunque sólo fuera momentáneamente, hasta que Carmilla decidiera si seguían como hasta entonces o volvía a mostrarse distante y dolida una vez alcanzaran su residencia.

Pero hasta entonces, perdidas en aquella noche fría y estrellada, cogidas de la mano y en silencio, Laura se permitió gozar desvergonzadamente del cálido sentimiento que le hacía cosquillas en las entrañas y jugaba con su adolescente corazón.

* * *

La semana siguiente a Halloween, Carmilla estuvo plagada de exámenes y trabajos, así que prácticamente desapareció, alegando necesitar un lugar realmente tranquilo para estudiar. A Laura le avergonzaba reconocerlo, por eso se hizo la promesa de no comentárselo a absolutamente a nadie, pero la verdad es que los malos pensamientos junto con su habitual curiosidad no la dejaron tranquila hasta que les preguntó a varios compañeros de clase de la morena si realmente, _realmente_ , tenían tantos trabajos y pruebas que pasar.

Y así era.

Por un lado, se alegró de que todo aquello no fuera una excusa para evitarla, si es que Carmilla seguía enfadada o incómoda con ella. Pero, por otro lado, Laura empezó a sentirse molesta por aquella repentina y tan conveniente desaparición de la morena.

¿A caso la consideraba un estorbo lo suficientemente molesto como para no dejarla estudiar en su propia habitación?

Hasta entonces no había tenido ningún problema en hacerlo. De hecho, ambas habían compartido semana de exámenes finales y habían sobrevivido perfectamente, cada una recluida en su rincón de la habitación. Además, Laura era muy cuidadosa de no estorbar a la morena cuando ésta se enfrascaba en una de sus maratones lectivas. Quizás al principio no, pues no era realmente consciente de lo importantes que eran para Carmilla aquellas sesiones de profundo estudio. Pero en absoluto la morena la podía acusar de molesta o fastidiosa en las últimas semanas, dado que Laura había hecho un esfuerzo doble en ser lo máximo de respetuosa con aquellos asuntos.

Pero lo que más le fastidiaba, lo que realmente la perturbaba, era el hecho de no encontrar una razón mínimamente válida para justificarse a sí misma el porqué todo aquello le molestaba tanto.

Y ciertamente sus amigos no ayudaban en nada para resolver la complicada ecuación. ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que repetirles, después de la noche de Halloween, que Carmilla no se aprovechó de ella? No, tampoco la obligó a nada ni fue irrespetuosa. No, absolutamente no la arrastró del pelo hasta su cama ni la poseyó durante toda la noche a base de sexo salvaje ni sadomasoquista. No, no había cometido ningún tipo de acoso ni asalto sexual como para ahora permanecer huida del panorama. ¡Y no, no la buscaban los federales por posesión de drogas ni trata de blancas, por amor de dios!

Carmilla tampoco era de gran ayuda con toda esa aura misteriosa, su silencio lacónico para con ella y las puntillosas insinuaciones para con sus amigos. Y aquel fastidioso desvanecimiento en la nada ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso, dejándola sola en todo aquel absurdo asunto de doble personalidad.

Empezaba a estar cansada de sentirse permanentemente dividida entre sus amistades y Carmilla.

Se levantó para lavar su tazón de Doctor Who, auto compadeciéndose un poco más, regocijándose en lo que venía siendo su último juego favorito masoquista: tratar de averiguar dónde exactamente pasaba las noches Carmilla. Ya era el sexto día que no dormía en la residencia. Tan solo se había dejado ver en un par de ocasiones para recoger un par de prendas de ropa y unos cuantos libros más. Se había limitado a hacerlo lo más rápido posible, saludándola de pasada sin ni siquiera echarle una auténtica mirada.

Laura frunció el ceño mientras frotaba a conciencia la taza, llenándose las manos de exceso de espuma.

Parecía realmente agotada. Aquella energía arrolladora, aquella rotunda presencia que lograba silenciar a un comedor entero con tan solo pisar el umbral de la puerta parecía haber minado drásticamente en la morena. Se asemejaba más a una vela a media luz, apunto de quedarse sin fuelle ni cera. Por eso no podía enfadarse realmente con ella por la falta de consideración con la que la había tratado en esas dos ocasiones.

Además, había notado el exceso de maquillaje, muy probablemente para disimular unas prominentes ojeras.

Laura frotó con más ahínco.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan cerrada?

\- Como sigas así vas a acabar arrancándole el color, cielo.

\- ¡Oh, dios mío! -exclamó la rubia, haciendo malabares para que la taza no se le escurriera del salto que pegó.

La morena también acabó sobresaltándose cuando el tazón cuadrilátero cobró vida y amenazó con aterrizarle en el pecho. Ambas acabaron batallando torpemente hasta que el bicho cerámico se rindió y acabó, efectivamente, aprisionado contra el jersey de Carmilla. Laura observó parpadeante cómo la prenda grisácea se iba coloreando de negro oscuro allí donde el agua le había calado, con alegres y caprichosas salpicaduras de reluciente espuma para acabar de decorar la desafortunada estampa.

Laura, horrorizada, iba a disculparse inmediatamente. De hecho, su lenguaje corporal ya había empezado a hacerlo antes que ella cuando sus manos se le escaparon raudas para cogerle la taza con una y apretarle el brazo más cercano a la morena con la otra. Pero las palabras murieron repentinamente en su garganta cuando miró a Carmilla y descubrió con horror un corte espantoso en su labio inferior y un ojo medio inyectado en sangre. Era evidente que la morena había intentado disimular la hinchazón de alrededor, pero por supuesto no había podido enmascarar las pequeñas venas rotas del interior ocular.

\- ¡Por dios, Carm! -no pudo evitar cogerle el rostro con ambas manos para observar desde más cerca-. ¿Qué demonios te ha ocurrido?

Se puso de puntillas, dado que Carmilla intentó apartar sus manos y librarse del escrutinio. Pero mantuvo firme el agarre, colando incluso parte de sus dedos por entre los mechones detrás de las orejas de la morena.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de su rostro, por eso no descubrió hasta ese preciso instante que los ojos de Carmilla eran de un intensísimo color entre pardo y castaño en la aureola exterior, con leves toques ámbar a medida que se iban acercando a la pupila. Laura se maravilló inmediatamente de aquella intrincada y poderosa combinación de iris. De hecho, podía imaginarse perfectamente cuadros enteros, frescos y pinturas al óleo dedicados íntegramente a aquel universo de castaños y chocolates. Puede que incluso compusieran melodías, quien sabe si incluso estupendas sinfonías con un paisaje de nogales en pleno otoño de fondo, un cálido suelo de hojas crujientes, un atardecer anaranjado, una casita de madera perdida en el fondo, quizás un ciervo en lo alto de…

\- Laura.

No se percató de que estaba mirando fijamente hasta que sintió las manos de la morena en sus muñecas y su nombre, _al fin su nombre,_ pronunciado por Carmilla se coló por entre sus fantasioso delirios de cuento de hadas.

\- Oh… perdón -se disculpó con un leve parpadeo, bajando los talones al suelo y soltando la faz de la morena con sumo cuidado.

Carmilla soltó un suspiro y Laura estuvo inmediatamente segura de que se le había escapado, dado que la morena nunca suspiraba. Gruñía, resoplaba, refunfuñaba, maldecía y, hasta a veces, ronroneaba. Pero jamás de los jamases suspiraba. Por alguna razón pensaba que era cosa de doncellas aleladas, como le confesó a Laura en una ocasión, mientras leían Romeo y Julieta -eso sí, la versión original, puesto que la morena también era alérgica a cualquier tipo de remasterización de ningún clásico-. Expresiones como "suspiros del alma" o "suspiros del corazón" la sacaban verdaderamente de sus casillas.

Laura tenía la sensación de que, en el fondo, Carmilla era un animal romántico, pero de los que se hacen valer no sin antes presentar una encarnizada batalla. Laura sin embargo cualquier frase bien escrita y meramente alusiva a los sentimientos ya le parecía hermosa y poética, digna de enmarcar -o, cuanto menos, estampar en una camiseta.

\- Vamos, ¿cómo puedes vender tu corazón al menor postor, a la primera de cambio? -se había burlado la morena de su infantil concepto del romance y la belleza.

Laura se había enfadado bastante, puesto que no por tener una apreciación más abierta del romance significaba que fuera una forma inferior o más simplona de valorarlo.

\- Bueno, al menos disfruto de más veces del romance, del amor, que tú, entonces -le había respondido, medio ofendida, medio desafiante-. No voy a disculparme por apreciar la belleza en más ocasiones que tú. De hecho, me entristece que te cueste tanto que algo te conmueva.

Carmilla, como era de esperar, se la quedó mirando con ceja alzada. Y entonces cerró el libro, sus labios ocultaron una sonrisa que sus ojos no lograron enmascarar del todo y se inclinó para darle un golpecito en la nariz.

\- No confundas cantidad con calidad, bomboncito de hidromiel -le murmuró, y en el fondo Laura supo que ambas estaban disfrutando de aquel antagonismo repentino-. Quizás no me enamore tantas veces de tantas cosas, como tú, querida. Pero cuando encuentro algo que verdaderamente me gusta, que me apasiona, cuando decido que es realmente digno de mi atención, no hay belleza comparable ni sentimiento más intenso que se pueda apreciar.

La discusión siguió durante horas, Romeo y Julieta olvidados bajo la almohada de Carmilla, muy probablemente muertos de la risa. Entre tazas de chocolate y galletas, filosofaron del arte de plasmar los sentimientos verdaderos, aquellos que Carmilla clasificaba como "puros" -no esas tonterías de cuentos de hada, se quejaba- en cada una de las variantes artísticas. Así que, sin darse cuenta, aquella tarde Laura aprendió más en literatura, pintura, escultura y sinfonía que en toda su maldita vida estudiantil hasta el momento.

Por eso se atrevió a preguntar, no sin cierta mofa.

\- ¿Has suspirado?

\- Por supuesto que no -vino la respuesta inmediata.

Notó como Carmilla apretaba las mandíbulas un tanto ofendida al principio, aunque luego disimuló una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se apartaba del todo de la rubia, se cambiaba de suéter y se dirigía a su cama. La ligera e inocente pregunta quitó tensión al momento, lo que probablemente ambas agradecieron. Laura se sentó al lado de Carmilla y le apretó una rodilla.

\- En serio, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien?

Estaba tan contenta de volver a verla, de la bolsa de viaje que Carmilla había echado a los pies de la cama, de la cazadora que había vuelto a colgar con descuido en uno de los posters de la cama, de que se hubiera quitado las botas y se estuviera masajeando un pie. Laura sonrió con regocijo cuando Carmilla cubrió momentáneamente su mano y se la estrechó con suavidad, antes de apartársela de la rodilla. En cualquier otra ocasión ni ella se hubiera atrevido a ponerle la mano encima -¡diablos, siquiera a sentarse a su lado!- ni la morena hubiera tolerado el contacto ni un mísero segundo.

Al menos iban progresando.

Como era de esperar, Carmilla no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas. Tras la enésima súplica de la rubia, se limitó a negar levemente con la cabeza y una extraña sonrisa le otorgó un aire burlón a su mirada. Era, pensó Laura, la segunda sonrisa que Carmilla le mostraba en privado. Quizás fue por eso que la futura periodista se olvidó de seguir insistiendo, cual reportera aplicada, distraída inevitablemente en el perfil de la morena mientras ésta seguía masajeándose el pie.

Laura se mordió el labio cuando vio que un mechón azabache se le descolgaba de la oreja y alzaba el vuelo, precipitándose hacia su rostro y cubriéndolo parcialmente.

Observó la puntita de la oreja que había quedado al descubierto entre la mata de pelo: tenía varios aros plateados adornando su perfil, uno tenía incluso una diminuta calavera como cierre. Y, aunque Laura no pudiera verla en aquel momento, sabía que esa calavera iba a juego con su homóloga en la oreja opuesta. Bajó la mirada a las muñecas de Carmilla buscando por asociación las pulseras tribales que se le amontonaban en ambas articulaciones. Algunas incluso tenían pinchos, pero la mayoría lucían diseños intrincados, símbolos que Laura jamás había siquiera visto, pero que le recordaban a posibles leyendas africanas, con colosos dioses místicos y viejos chamanes con brujería ancestral. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba a la rubia era el hecho de que la morena lucía diferentes anillos cada día, los cuales cambiaba de dedo constantemente. El del dedo índice derecho, sin embargo, nunca abandonaba su puesto, aferrado como una inquebrantable promesa, empecinado en coronar el dedo dictador con vívida lealtad.

Carmilla, sin duda, tenía un estilo muy personal.

Pero, por alguna razón, Laura sabía que nada de aquello formaba parte de una minuciosa y estudiada imagen. Ni siquiera se podía decir que fuera producto de cualquier moda, pasajera o añeja. Era fácil de tacharla de gótica a primera instancia, dado que Carmilla parecía preferir el color negro a cualquier otro y su maquillaje, en ocasiones casi aguerrido, endurecía sus facciones y palidecía su ya de por sí piel añil. Pero solo había que mirar un poco más de cerca para darse cuenta de que la morena no encajaba en ninguna tribu urbana y que todo cuanto llevaba tenía un significado muy específico y profundo para ella.

El misterio era saber cuál, pensó Laura con un suspiro.

Todo en Carmilla parecía un desquiciante y abismal misterio, de hecho.

Y a Laura le gustaban tanto los misterios…

* * *

Llegó navidad y Laura y todos sus compañeros fueron enviados a sus casas para celebrar las fiestas.

Durante dos semanas, la rubia disfrutó del aquel mágico y esperado paréntesis en su hogar de infancia, con su padre y varios de sus familiares más allegados. Gozó profundamente de los manjares de tía Enriqueta, jugó como una enana con sus primos gemelos de seis años, se desgañitó la voz en los karaokes que año tras año insistía su abuelo Tom en organizar -una competición muy visceral entre él y su padre, ambos cantantes frustrados, fanáticos de Frank Sinatra-. Durmió como un bebé en su acolchada cama de pequeña, a la que su padre parecía añadir una almohada más cada año. Bebió tazas y tazas de chocolate tostado con barquillos de navidad. Abrió regalos esperados - ¡un nuevo pijama de Woodstock jamás faltaba! - e inesperados - ¿en serio su padre le acababa de regalar espray de osos anti violadores? -. Se sentó en el columpio del porche con su prima Anabelle y, protegidas con mantas gruesas y armadas con tazones de ponche caliente, hablaron hasta las tantas de la madrugada, fantaseando con sus posibles vidas futuras.

Laura se sentía tan a gusto en casa durante aquellas vacaciones que se olvidaba absolutamente de su vida en el campus. Incluso, aunque le diera un poco de apuro reconocerlo, se olvidaba de sus amistades en aquel bendito lapso de tiempo. A decir verdad, llegaba a desconectar el móvil a fin de conseguirlo.

Por eso aquellas navidades estaban resultando un tanto extrañas, dado que no conseguía despegar la vista del infernal aparejo cada cierto tiempo. Se había dado cuenta hasta su prima Anabelle, que le había preguntado socarronamente quién era el afortunado que la tenía tan pendiente de su llamada. Y que cuando era la boda.

Laura ni siquiera intentó evitar rodar los ojos.

Pero le fastidiaba un poco bastante el hecho de que su prima tuviera en parte razón. Desde que le había dado su número a Carmilla aquel último día de clases, a pesar de la indiferencia de la morena que ni siquiera se dignó a mirar el papelito donde Laura se lo había escrito, no se había dado cuenta de que se había condenado a la insufrible tortura de la esperanza. Quizás no esperanza de que la llamara, puesto que sería un paso gigantesco que no esperaba que la morena diera. Pero quizás sí fuera capaz de enviarle un mensaje deseándole feliz navidad, ¿era tanto esperar? Se había pasado horas mirando el techo de su habitación de infancia, teorizando acerca de ello. Quizás Carmilla no era una persona religiosa -de hecho, tenía toda la pinta de lo contrario-, y no celebraba aquellas fiestas como ella. O quizás no tuviera móvil, dado que Laura jamás la había visto con uno.

O quizás simplemente había tirado el papel con su número al segundo de que ella abandonara la habitación.

Laura frunció el ceño.

De algún modo, lo dudaba.

La mirada que le había dedicado Carmilla, mientras Laura se despedía cargada con varias maletas en el portal de la habitación, le decía que la morena, a pesar de no haber pronunciado palabra, la iba a echar de menos de un modo u otro. Se había descubierto luchando ferozmente con el impulso de soltar las bolsas y estrechar a la callada y enigmática chica solo por el desconsuelo que vio en sus ojos, aunque fuera por un instante. Le había dado la sensación de estar abandonando a un gatito asustado y tembloroso, que rápidamente mutaba a pantera despreocupada y hastiada de la vida, completamente indiferente a su marcha.

Así que se había marchado con sentimientos encontrados.

Y todavía seguía igual, cosa que le molestaba profundamente.

¿Desde cuándo Carmilla había adquirido tanto poder mental en sus horas de pensamiento?

Volvió a mirar su móvil y apretó los dientes. En un impulso enojado, lo apagó y lo guardó en el cajón de su mesita de noche, bajo todos los pares de calcetines. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tapándose hasta la cabeza con el descomunal nórdico que cubría su cama.

¡Carmilla Karnstein no iba a arruinarle las navidades tan fácilmente!

Pero, a pesar de que volvió a conectarlo al día siguiente, la morena jamás contactó con ella. Fue por eso que, de vuelta a Sillas, Laura no sabía si sentirse enfadada, decepcionada o, simple y llanamente, triste.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de descubrirlo, puesto que al entrar en la habitación se vio sorprendida por un golpe de aire dolorosamente gélido. Miró desconcertada alrededor y se dio cuenta con horror que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par. De hecho, parecía haberlo estado durante días, dado que había un considerable montón de nieve cubriendo el suelo inmediato. Corrió a cerrarla, maldiciendo cuando sus cálidos dedos lucharon con el cierre congelado de metal. Y a punto estuvo de gritar cuando descubrió un bulto tembloroso en la cama de Carmilla.

\- ¿Pero qué…? -se aproximó con cautela y pegó un brinco cuando alzó las mantas y miró en su interior-. ¡Oh, dios mío!

Carmilla parecía un agitado ovillo, replegada en sí misma de forma fetal. Apretaba sus rodillas firmemente contra su pecho y mantenía el rostro enterrado entre ellas. Temblaba con tanta violencia que Laura podía escuchar perfectamente el castañear de sus dientes, entre breves soplidos de agonía. Laura se quedó unos instantes en shock antes de reaccionar, cerrar la puerta de la habitación, tirarse al suelo a por la estufa de gas que tenía bajo su cama -otro regalo de su padre de anteriores navidades-, prenderla a la quinta cerilla, dado el nerviosismo de sus dedos, y correr hacia el baño, abriendo el agua caliente a toda potencia con la esperanza de conseguir crear cuantos más vapores mejor. Rápidamente, cogió todas las mantas de su propia cama y las echó encima de las de Carmilla, quitándose los zapatos a patadas y el chaquetón en impacientes tirones.

Cuando se metió debajo todas las mantas, pasando por encima del agitado cuerpo de Carmilla, y se la pegó al pecho desde su espalda, a Laura se le escapó un sollozo de puro horror. Sentía como si estuviera abrazando un maldito témpano de hielo. Laura era una persona muy sentida y empática por naturaleza, pero aquello la sobrepasó absolutamente. Aquella frialdad no era ni humana, por dios santo.

Estrechó el agarre, acunando el cuerpo agarrotado contra el suyo caliente, y enterró el rostro entre los gélidos mechones de la morena hasta alcanzar su nuca. Descubrió contra sus labios el mismísimo Ártico y no pudo evitar besarlo entre lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué? -le preguntó afectada, mientras sentía como Carmilla desplegaba sus piernas lentamente y las acoplaba contra las suyas-. ¿Por qué te has hecho esto, Carm…?

Le rodeó el estómago y le buscó las manos, calentándolas entre las suyas mientras las cobijaba en el pecho de la morena. Notó el aliento débil en sus dedos y volvió a luchar contra un sollozo cuando sintió un beso tembloroso en el dorso de la mano. Alzó el rostro y depositó un sentido beso en la mejilla congelada de Carmilla, dejando reposar allí la suya.

No se separó de ella hasta que dejó de temblar y pareció entrar en calor, momento en que Carmilla cayó dormida casi inmediatamente, presa de un letargo que Laura esperaba fuera reparador. Parecía que no había dormido en días. No sin antes asegurarse de arropar a la morena hasta el punto de convertirla en un perfecto capullo, Laura entonces se dedicó a restablecer el orden en la habitación, por la cual parecía haber pasado un verdadero tsunami.

Al principio no se había dado cuenta, dada la impactante escena inicial, pero cada vez a Laura se le hacía más evidente que Carmilla no había abandonado el cuarto en las dos semanas de vacaciones. No era solo por los restos de comida tirada o arrinconada aquí y allá, era el hecho de que incluso el armario estaba abierto de par en par y completamente vacío -todas, absolutamente todas, las prendas de ropa de Carmilla, junto con unas pocas suyas, estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación-.

Aunque la peor parte se la llevaba el baño. Por alguna extraña razón, Carmilla había decidido juntar todos los champúes, lociones y productos varios de aseo en el pequeño plato de ducha sin ningún especial miramiento. Era como si lo hubiera replegado todo en un arranque de ira y lo hubiera arrojado a la ducha. El espejo tampoco se había librado del desespero de Carmilla: había multitud de palabras escritas en rojo carmín del pintalabios que había usado Laura en Halloween, pero también otras muchas en negro del delineador de ojos de la morena, o en tonos granates más oscuros de su propio pintalabios. Estaban todas interpuestas -había incluso algunas escritas a la inversa, de derecha a izquierda-, de modo que el resultado final era una amalgama de frases inconexas e ininteligibles. Aunque pudo ver su nombre en algunas de ellas.

Era una especie de catarsis visceral. Un modo de implosión violento y salvaje. Un desgarrador estruendo del alma de la morena.

Una llamada de socorro imperiosa e incuestionable.

Después de limpiarlo todo como buenamente pudo y asegurarse de que la estufa de gas tuviera el suficiente como para quemar durante toda la noche, Laura preparó un poco de manzanilla y le agregó un chorrito de limón y azúcar. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio y observó a la durmiente mientras daba breves sorbitos al té caliente.

Iba a ayudar a Carmilla, por mucho que la morena se negara o se resistiera. Laura ya había decidido bastante tiempo atrás que era su amiga, a pesar de que Carmilla no sintiera lo mismo. Aunque a la rubia, a aquellas alturas, le daba bastante igual. Y más después de ver lo visto.

Se levantó para dejar la taza en la cocina y se cambió a su nuevo pijama del pajarito sonriente de Snoopy. Apagó todas las luces, no sin antes cerrar la habitación con pestillo, y se metió de nuevo bajo las mantas con Carmilla. Ésta emitió un leve gruñido, cosa que indicaba que ya empezaba a ser ella misma poco a poco, y esperó unos segundos antes de pasarle un brazo bajo la nuca y acercarla. La morena se arrebujó contra ella sin mucha dilación, suspirando cuando rodeó la cintura de Laura y posando la cabeza en su pecho.

Laura sonrió.

Otro suspiro. Ya van dos, Karnstein.

No quiso prestarle mucha atención a las cosas extrañas que estaba sintiendo por todo el cuerpo. En su lugar, se permitió cerrar los ojos y acariciar el pelo de su compañera de habitación lentamente, mientras decidía qué estrategias usaría al día siguiente para desbloquear las férreas defensas de la morena. Estaba segura de que no resultaría fácil, pero estaba más que decidida a luchar con sangre y sudor. Aquella situación era insostenible y Laura sentía que hacía tiempo que ambas la habían estado evitando.

Carmilla era muy, pero que muy buena eludiendo lo que no le interesaba. Y Laura se había descubierto muy dispersa y débil de voluntad cuando la morena simplemente la miraba y exigía un cambio de tema.

Laura sacudió la cabeza, colando los dedos y entreteniéndose con la suave oreja de la morena.

Todo aquello se había acabado.

Mañana, inmediatamente, se encargaría ella misma del asunto. Y le exigiría a Carmilla que fuera adulta y razonable, que dejara a un lado el orgullo y admitiera de una vez por todas que necesitaba ayuda, fueran cuales fueran sus problemas.

Y que ella quería brindársela.

Y que quería ser su amiga.

Y que sabía que Carmilla también lo quería.

Y…

Laura apretó los dientes cuando sintió como Carmilla se apretaba más contra ella.

 _Y nada más,_ pensó, obstinada en concentrar todas sus fuerzas en ayudar a Carmilla y no en soñar castillos en el aire.

 _Mañana_.


End file.
